


Monachopsis

by KhillerFics



Category: Soul Eater, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: (not for long), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mineta Minoru Doesn't Exist, Angry Bakugou Katsuki, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Flirting, Bad Puns, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bisexual Disaster Kaminari Denki, Canon-Typical Violence, Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Comfort/Angst, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Cute Todoroki Shouto, Dabi is a Todoroki, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is a dork, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, For the Boys, Gay Kirishima Eijirou, Grocery Shopping, Harems, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insecure Kirishima Eijirou, Kaminari Denki Has ADHD, Kaminari Denki is a Dork, Kaminari Denki-centric, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, Kirishima Eijirou is a Ray of Sunshine, Light Angst, M/M, Married Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Mentioned Mineta Minoru, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is Bad at Feelings, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Little Shit, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Midoriya is always blushing, Mild Gore, Minor Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Non-Graphic Smut, Original Character(s), Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Partners to Lovers, Pick-Up Lines, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Protective Kirishima Eijirou, Reader is Monoma's Fiance, Reader is a Weapon, Reader is kinda thirsty, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Shinsou Hitoshi is in Class 1-A, Souls, Stick Fighting, Todoroki Shouto Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Kaminari Denki, Top Kirishima Eijirou, Top Midoriya Izuku, Top Todoroki Shouto, Underage Drinking, Weapons, You get saved by the boys, everyone is bad at feelings, just a little, reader is female, reader is shy, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhillerFics/pseuds/KhillerFics
Summary: With the creation of weapons comes the creation of the Meister/Weapons school, Death academy. Where weapons go to be a contender for Death's personal arsonal, and Meisters go to train themselves and said Weapons. Every meister has a weapon(or two), and uses them to their advantage for fighting against witches and corrupted souls. Amongst it all is a girl who doesn't want to be a contender, just merely the knowledge the academy can offer. But, her homeroom teacher insists that she finds a partner before the end of the semester lest she be paired by random.Can she find someone that suits her taste? Or will she succumb to the pressure before he gets the chance?(Edited 8/13/20)
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Reader, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Kaminari Denki & Reader, Kaminari Denki/Reader, Kirishima Eijirou & Reader, Kirishima Eijirou/Reader, Midoriya Izuku & Reader, Midoriya Izuku/Reader, Monoma Neito/Reader, Sero Hanta/Reader, Shinsou Hitoshi & Reader, Shinsou Hitoshi/Reader, Todoroki Shouto & Reader, Todoroki Shouto/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	1. The Beginning of Something

In the front of the classroom a tall, shabby looking teacher wrote things along the giant black board, chalk dust falling down onto the wooden piece below it. He continued speaking about the importance of soul wavelengths and how a resonation occurs between one or more souls. Definitely not something you hadn’t heard before. Even if it was something new, it was a relatively easy concept, leaving you bored in class with nothing more to do than doodle and pretend like you were taking notes. Hopefully, class would end soon, and you could leave and enjoy solitude. 

“Because of recent events with the girls and a certain student, he has been removed. Permanently. And will be replaced promptly. Now onto the topic of partners. I’m aware it’s a difficult decision, but a decision will have to be made soon. Pairs of two or three may be made, but no more. These groupings will be nearly permanent unless reasons call for the separation of the groups.” Aizawa was calling out the few without a weapon/meister, including you, and seven others. Because you happened to be a weapon, your choices were much more open between the two categories. “So, I suggest you find someone quickly, and find someone you relatively like. Otherwise, this is going to be a difficult year.”

_Right, I should work on that..._ The bell rang, shaking you from your thoughts and causing you to stand and move to leave the classroom. As you did though, your teacher called your name, stopping you and waiting till almost all of the other students filed out. “(Name). I see you’re still partner-less.”

“Y-yes sir, I am.”

“Well, you don’t have much time left to choose. So, in those regards, I’ve decided to help speed your development along. I’ll be sending a few of the other partner-less students to live with you till you can make a decision. And, because I’m aware you have more than enough room for yourself alone, I’ll be relying on you to show hospitality. Understood?” He stood in front of you, looking down at you through his rectangular glasses.

“Ah, but sir, I-”

“ _Understood?_ ”

“Yes sir.” You sighed softly, looking down in defeat. If he thought it was for the best, then it would be right to trust him. He was a teacher at death academy for a reason, right?

The thought of having others live with you followed you out into the hallway, clear in the way you looked at the tile with heavy concentration. Sure, you could afford a few roommates for the time being, given that you don’t pay your own bills. But the thought still came off as weird, your once silent residence would be filled with noise from near strangers. What if they didn’t like you? What if they were sneaky and went through your things? What if-

In your concentrated paranoia, you’d bumped into a broad back, making you fall back onto the ground. The landing didn’t hurt as you anticipated, only making you let out a soft yelp at the less than graceful landing. “Oi! Watch where you’re going!” A gruff voice boomed over you, looking down at you with deep crimson irises. His ash blond tresses stood at attention, spiking up like a defense mechanism. The scowling stair trained on every inch of your face only ceased when an olive hand landed on his shoulder, calming him enough to look away.

“Hey, sorry about him. Are you alright? That was quite a tumble.” Someone you remembered from earlier events, Kirishima, held his hand out for you to take, a soft smile adorning his features. “(Name), right? I remember you; you gave me a copy of your notes a week back.”

Taking his hand, you stood, patting off your skirt and looking back to him with a slightly unsure nod. A short conversation would be easy, if that's all it would be. Knowing the fiery redhead though, it was unlikely. He was too friendly for his own good. “Mhmm, ‘m fine. I-I’ll get out of your hair.” The weapon nodded to you and gave a friendly wave as you walked off.

When you were out of hearing distance, the straw blond piped up with a smile. “She was cute, did you see that little blush?” Denki wasn’t normally the type to point out things _after_ the girl left, he was ever the shameless flirt. Though, he held off because the nervous look on your face surrounded by several almost-strangers.

“Don’t forget the stutter.” The ravenette added, nodding his head with a triangular smile. The two always had a knack for pointing out the girls they found cute, sharing their opinions and comparing them with others they saw. Partners in crime, as they called it.

The pink haired girl sighed, shaking her head with slight disappointment. She wasn’t the most innocent when it came to the pointing out the cuties, but when it was time to be serious, she tried her hardest. “You two are pervs.”

“You don’t have much room to talk either. All you do is talk about that punk chick- “

“Hey!”

“Next topic please.” Kirishima was quick to interject, switching over to something more civil; such as that fact that the majority of the group still didn’t have partners, and were most likely gonna be assigned one. “All except Mina already have a pair, we need to step up our game. Mr. Aizawa said that we were going to be moved in with someone at random, and we’d have to adapt to living with them. Maybe that way, we’ll finally get somewhere!”

“What?! Am I not good enough for you shitty hair?!”

“I-I didn’t say that! But you won’t sign the paper so we can’t make it official.”

“Because I’m still deciding!”

“Okay, then this is the best way to go.” Everyone else only nodded, agreeing with Kirishima, leaving Bakugo to huff and point his nose towards the sky. The rest of the group continued on, talking about who’s moving where and with who. As far as they knew, they were just supposed to pack up and move in with some unnamed person. For their sake and yours, it was best that they just agreed and moved on with their lives.

When you arrived back at your house, you began to clean up; starting with the living room, kitchen, and so forth. Then you moved on to cleaning out the guest bedrooms, hoping that there weren’t going to be _that_ many people staying with you, otherwise they’d need to share rooms. You only had three extra rooms, two of which having two twin beds rather than a full size. Once that was said and done, you’d have to be hospitable and make dinner; probably a big one.

So, with that in mind, you set out for a nearby grocer, in need of food for yourself and the rest of your guests. _I’m gonna have to spend a lot on food,_ you thought, sighing to yourself as you walked along the cobblestone road, the heels of your flats making clicks along the ground.

Oranges and reds painted the sky, the clouds a warm pink. The streets hadn’t been nearly as busy as you’d thought they’d be in the first place, much quieter, serine, even. All the stores you passed matched the same aesthetic as Death City, dark, monotone brick with a red or brown roof. Most had hanging signs; others had their logo on a big glass window. The place really wasn’t as scary as tourists made it out to be; if you’d just gotten past the dark colors and architecture of the giant school atop a hill, then it was revealed to be a very pretty place to be.

After the short shopping spree, you left the store with your arms full of bags; bags full of food and toiletries. If you were going to get groceries, might as well make sure each bathroom was stocked. _The amount of toilet paper I’ll have to buy is ridiculous…_ The sky had since darkened to a navy color, now filled with bright stars and lights littered across the atmosphere. _Must’ve been in there longer than I thought._

As you walked down a particularly empty road, storming footsteps were heard not far behind, and with a glance, you could tell that what was making them wasn’t friendly. With a drawn-out sigh, you dropped your items somewhere away from harm and turned back around to the corrupted soul, feeling slight pity as you gazed upon the monstrosity. “Guess I’m handling this one by myself.” As of now, it was just you and him, one on…what looked to be many people stuffed in a trench coat.

The being roared its complaints before charging towards you, the moon light shining off of metal spikes jutting out beneath the skin. It looked to be covered in shards and remnants of broken weapons, hopefully, that’s all they were. When it was mere feet away, you took the chance to jump out of the way, using a hanging sign to vault onto the roof of a building. As you landed, the gravity and slant of the roofing almost made you fall, though, you caught yourself quick enough to watch as the corrupted man looked in your direction. It took a moment for the monster to register that you weren’t skewered on one of its many metal spikes and shout its complaints towards you afterwards.

To add to its surprise factor, the thing flexed all that it could till shards of steel and iron shot out in every direction around you. They weren’t hard to dodge, but hard to deflect. When your own ruffles of metal formed out of light, intent on combating a shard heading for your forearm, it bounced away and hit your shoulder instead. A small gash opening in its wake.

_Just great._

Now you’d need a new school uniform, not to mention your hair…When you got past that, you were back on him, staying behind his back in a blind spot. He spun and spun, growling each time he nearly caught you by your blazer. Both forearms were now lined with fin-like blades jutting from the fabric of your sleeves. After a moment or two of chasing his tail like a dumb mutt, the corrupted soul searched the street for something else, presumably another victim. And while he was distracted, you jumped, digging the spikes into his marred flesh. _Gross._ You nearly gagged at the sight and smell, thankful you weren’t touching it with your own hands.

Pulling away, there was brown ooze seeping out of the wound, dropping onto the concrete as he spun around. You were gone before he could get to you though, leaving him searching once more, until you reappeared behind him once more and repeated your menstruations. The small routine kept up till the thing finally caught on and was smart enough to send you flying into a nearby wall with slight damage to the bricks.

When his eyes locked onto yours it was a complete recreation from the first few moments of the battle. He charged, you escaped, he was angered. Though this time, many of his blades and spikes were stuck in the destructed wall. In the short moment, you strike, slicing at his back till he was nothing more than a carcass, leaving only a soul in its wake. It was a brutal way to dispose of the thing, but without a meister, or even another weapon, there was not much you could do without making a mess.

“Ugh, now I have to cook and get a shower.” You groaned pulling at your blazer and skirt with a look of distain; not even mentioning your wound or uniform as you gazed down at the brown-green slime covering you in splatters across your body. There wasn’t long till others would presumably show up at your apartment, which would mean it’d be a rush. Little did you know, your small fight had formed an audience. Several civilians had stepped outside of their homes to watch the commotion, making you blush at the sudden publicity. What you hadn’t noticed though, was that a few of your soon-to-be-roommates were also watching, observing. It was only a matter of time till they’d decide if you were a good choice in partners and attempt to take you for themselves.

Taking the soul, you shoved it in a container before dispersing the metal along your forearms into light, picking up the grocery bags and running home. Once you arrived and gotten over the stamina loss from both the fight and the run home, you noticed the cardboard boxes stacked outside your apartment. They hadn’t been there long, apparent by the unpacked boxes, but it still made you anxious that your door was unlocked. _I’m late to a party I’m hosting, I smell, nothing’s cooked, great first impression._ Your nerves racked through your being, a slight push to the front door would seal your fate, not that it wasn’t already set in motion.

And once you opened it, there was no going back.


	2. Of Thorns and Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise~ I was feeling generous so you get your chapter early this week. If I'm in the writing mood I might post another tomorrow and then the weekly for TWL. Don't count on it Lmfao

As your fingers brushed against the wooden door, the hinges creaked, your eyes being the first thing that peaked through. From what you could see, there were already multiple people piled up in your room, more than which you were counting on. Around six people at best. Multiple of which you didn’t even know by name. Few that you’d seen earlier today, all males, all staring. Though, it was easy to understand why it was all guys, these in particular were often standoffish, unsociable; or, they couldn’t make a decision, even if it wasn’t permanent. The very reason they were living with you.

When your nerves allowed you to step inside of your own home, you attracted almost all pairs of eyes, making you flush slightly. Few of them seemed bored, or even displeased with your presence, like you’ve shown up somewhere you didn’t belong, even if it was your own home…

The room had turned quiet as you walked in, waving and uttering a quiet ‘hello’ as you passed the men in the living room just to see more in the kitchen. “Hey! You’re the cute girl from earlier. Eji-bro said your name was (Name), right? You bumped into the grump and red helped you up.” One of the blonds had been quick to take the groceries off your hands and lay them onto the counter with a smile. “I’m Kaminari Denki, by the way. But you can call me yours~” _That’s one way to introduce yourself._ He’d only made you flustered, albeit slightly more comfortable, since you walked in. Not that it was a bad thing, of course.

“Chill, dude. She just got home to a bunch of guys around her house, try and put yourself in her shoes before you make any moves.” Kirishima had been quick to interject, putting an encouraging hand your shoulder with a friendly smile. You’re lucky they didn’t say anything about your clothes, let alone the smell. “Now, I’m sure you wanna take a shower and get changed. We’ll try to put everything away and we can talk about these new arrangements when you back, okay?”

How much nicer could he get? Saving you from your own embarrassment, twice, offering to help with your bags, and ushering you off for some time alone before having to face your new roommates. What a guy.

When you returned from your shower, you were clad in a white tank top and a pair of boxer briefs as shorts, with your only excuse being ‘they’re comfortable’. Your school uniform would need to be replaced, but you salvaged what you could; the leggings and skirt for example were still good. All it’d take was a bit of through washing for the smell to be out and there’d be no problem. What you did have to worry about was the cost of the blazer and button up that went with it. Though those weren’t the most pressing matters.

When you finished brushing out your hair, you tucked it away in a messy bun and checked your appearance once over before walking out of your personal bathroom. The rest of the boys were either in the living room, kitchen, or checking out their rooms in other parts of the house. First you’d need to make dinner and welcome them properly, then you’d answer questions and help them to their rooms.

Though, when you opened your door, the smell of something delicious hit your nose, and the sounds of laughter and familiar chatter rang through the echoey halls. Peering down the steps and into the kitchen you saw one ashen blond behind the stove, Kaminari and Kirishima from earlier sitting up on the bar stools with some greenete you didn’t recognize standing not far behind them, and another pair lounging around the room. What you didn’t expect was a certain pair of stormy gray hues locked onto your frame from across the room.

“Darling!”

_Not good._

“Why didn’t you tell me you were having guests over, I would’ve dressed appropriately, not that you bothered too anyway.” The tone was condescending and held an air of both arrogance and annoyance. Neito hadn’t expected anyone to be at your place, much less _so many_ people. “Care to introduce me?”

By now, everyone had turned their attention to you, all except the man at the stove. Confused and even interested by whatever the stranger was spouting off about their new friend. “Y-yeah, I didn’t know they’d be here today either. Guess I was right to clean up before hand, huh?” You tried to keep yourself a bit more carefree, especially in your own home and in front of your _fiancé_.

Nodding, the blond tried to rush you back to the topic at hand, eager to know why so many men that weren’t him where in his betrothed’s residence. “Right you were. Now back to your newest conquests.”

“I’d h-hardly call them that…” You hushed, slowly descending down the steps and into Neito’s embrace. Seeing those ringlets of silver in his eyes oh-so-close was unnerving, he’d normally never show this much interest let alone attention towards you unless his place as ‘yours to be’ was threatened. “Aizawa told me that he-he’d be moving a few people in with me so that I could hopefully find someone to pair with before the end of the semester.”

“Ah, if you were looking for a meister you could’ve come to me! I would’ve happily taken the position.”

“B-but what about yours and Kendo- “

“Nonsense. My connections go far, she needn’t be an obstacle.” Now he was just showing out, at this point he wanted to prove his authority over you and ward away the other men around you.

The boys in the kitchen had since went back to conversing among themselves, not wanting to be rude by intruding upon your conversation. Certain ones among them felt an odd sense of protective ness over you; feeling unnerved by this strangers’ words towards you. They could see there was something going on between you two, but the situation seemed fishy. The wheat blond and vibrant redhead in particular felt a need to usher you away from him, only because his whole being, and presence seemed predatory. Even the meisters in the room sensed the narcissistic nature of his soul, Shoto in particular. As he was trained to do so.

Even if it wasn’t for how _he’d_ acted, your own nervous reactions had given them a clue to how uncomfortable you felt at the moment. You stuttered worse than when you bumped into the fierce meister, full words being said more than once in broken syllables as you talked with him. Your body language conveying it even more than your words could. Frequently, you’d tug at the bottom of your shirt, or even your shorts, not to mention when you’d scratch at your arms or back of your head as you spoke. Everything about you spoke uncertainty and fear.

“Well, I came to see how you were doing after your solo-tousle with that revolting mound of flesh in the streets. From the images I’d seen, you got roughed up quite a bit.”

_Liar._

Waving your hand about, you shook your head, quick to reject his attempts at getting beneath your clothing. “Uh, right. I just got a couple scratches, b-but it’s okay! I already cleaned and dressed them, so y-you don’t have to worry.” Monoma only nodded, pretending that he wasn’t slightly irked you rejected his advances so quickly.

“Right, then I must be going. I do have business to attend to, after all.” He turned, walking towards the door as you followed on his tail. The blond eyed everyone else as he walked away, a warning of sorts to the other men. After only receiving stairs in return, he huffed, and nearly slammed the door rather harshly. Even though he remained docile, and kept his temper in place, you could _feel_ the emanating rage flooding the room.

When the sound of the door meeting its frame and the hinges whining in return, you visibly flinched and sighed in relief; trying to pull yourself together before turning to meet the eyes of your peers. “I’m sorry about him, t-truly. He can be a bit too intense sometimes, especially around others.” You trailed, their eyes following you as you reentered the kitchen and sat up on a bar stool between the two boys.

“Don’t worry about it, you can’t take responsibility for his actions when he acts like that and you act like-…Well, you.”

“Yeah, how come someone so nice know someone like that?”

You nervously plucked at your shorts, slouching against the counter with a hand nestled into your wet hair. “I-it’s a long story, you wouldn’t really care about it anyway.” The rest of the boys decided not to pry and instead began talking to each other once more, cluing you in every so often as to what they were talking about, so you’d feel included. That’s what you thought at least.

The spiky blonde’s gruff voice cut through all the chatter, “Dinner’s done idiots.” The rest smiled and chatter returned to the kitchen, each boy waiting for their turn to make a plate of their own food.

“W-wait, y-you cooked dinner? I-I mean, thank y-you, but- “

He huffed, turning to you with his arms crossed and a scowl sprawled across his porcelain skin. “Duh, dumbass. What does it look like? It’s probably better than anything you could cook anyway.”

_Rude, but true. Someone so pretty shouldn’t be frowning all the time…_

Nodding, you turned away and tried to focus on anything other than those piercing crimson eyes staring holes into your form. You’d feel a whole lot more comfortable if he wasn’t glaring so hard. The man was handsome, you had to give him that, but he’s look better with a smile, or even something more neutral. When a slight blush appeared over your features from overthought, the blonds face faltered, looking slightly confused before he turned away to the stove.

“Hey, don’t worry about him. You’ll get used to it eventually, or maybe Bakugo will calm down, either way.” Kirishima was the first to lean down to your level with a smile, ever quick to apologize for the other red eyed man. “I think we’re all a bit on edge right now, being in a new environment is a bit stressful for some of us. But I’m sure we’ll all get along just fine!” His smile stuck your heart like an arrow, making you give a wobbly smile no matter how hard you tried to keep it at bay.

When the weapon left to go sit at the dining table with the others, you were left alone with Bakugo, as Kiri called him. _I’ll need to come up with something shorter for all of them, it tiring to call them their full names all the time._ As you were about to stand to join the others at the table, a plate was roughly put on the bar in front of you.

“Here runt, hurry up and go sit with the others.” Bakugo huffed, his scowl still present but less threatening than before. He seemed to have toned down the insults quite a bit in the last few minutes, but that didn’t stop him from throwing one in there, as was his nature. “Go, before I change my mind.”

Scurrying away to the table, you ended up sitting close to the head, Kirishima on your side and Izuku in front of you. The last two open chairs were at each end, Bakugo choosing to sit next to you. Being full of excited chatter and banter, the table had new life to it; once abandoned and never use, now surrounded by people and livelihood. It made you so happy to finally have laughter filling these empty halls, something you weren’t quite used to yet, but it would become the normal for a while.

Kirishima loudly caught your attention, gulping down the last of the food still in his cheeks. “Oh yeah! We went ahead and paired up, so me and Bakugo are sharing a room, Midoriya and Todoroki, then Kaminari and Sero. We left the last room because we didn’t know if someone was already using, but that suit-guy walked in there and acted like he owned it. So we left it.” He flashed a toothy grin, the other boys giving a nod or recognition or a glace in your direction as he spoke.

“Well, I wouldn’t really say i-it’s _his_ room, but that’s where he stays when he decides to visit. I just keep it clean in case I do have company. Though, now that you guys are here, he probably won’t be s-stopping by often…” You sighed, looking down as you poked at your food. It was complicated to say the least, not that they needed to know that.

“What’s his deal anyway?”

“Yeah, why was he acting like such a douche?!”

“And he called you _darling_?”

Questions came from all angles and you stopped in your tracks, trying to keep up with everything thrown your way. You held your hands in front you, urging them to slow down. There was a main three that were particularly curious, Sero, Kaminari, and Kirishima. The rest were mainly quiet and just gave each other curious glances, except for the ashen blond, that is. Seemed like he couldn’t care less.

“U-um, s-slow down please. Y-you’re all talking too qu-quickly for me.” Their chatter slowed, and they all looked at you expectantly, waiting for an explanation, or at least for you to tell them to mind their business. “W-well he called me D-darling because I’m his fiancé, and he gets p-possessive…It was an arranged marriage from my parents, who live elsewhere. This is kind-of like our Vacation home, but I live here so I can attend the academy.”

They all nodded in understanding, some shocked faces and some bummed faces among the crowd of boys. None of them thought your association with Neito was _that_ serious. Kaminari looked **especially** saddened; letting out a small ‘awe’ as he slumped down.

You continued on, your voice growing quieter and shyer by the moment, embarrassed of your situation. “We’re not supposed to be married until after graduation, so it’s an open relationship until them. N-not like I’d go and do something like that! B-but Monoma is paired to another girl in his class right now, so I’m trying to find a partner myself. That’s kinda why you’re all here, but I guess he caught wind so he came here to prove something to you all…” As your voice faded into the a mumble, the aura of the room started to feel more intense and uncomfortable.

“H-hey! It’s okay! We get it! You can’t do anything about it, it’s not your fault. If it were me I don’t think I could wait till graduation, and cheating isn’t even an option. It just isn’t manly!” You were in awe for a moment, staring at Kirishima’s sharp tooth smile, then the weight of his words hit like a freight train.

“Woah dude! I didn’t think you had it in you to hit on a married girl like that!”

“Wha- I-I-I didn’t mean to- You know that was an accident man!”

You and Kiri both turned away from each other with bright red blushes, the redhead going to berate his friend for pointing out the obvious. The rest of the table erupted with laughter, using the rest of the dinner to laugh at their friend for his own words. They all brought their plates to the kitchen when they left, only you and Todoroki remained at the table. His piercing heterochronic eyes bore into the side of your head as you picked up your own dish, prepared to leave the icy boy alone when he called your name.

“I have a feeling that’s not the whole story, but I don’t particularly want to pry into your situation since you’ve saved me from the chaos of my own household. I’ll be retiring shortly, enjoy the rest of your night,” He walked towards you as he spoke, leaning down to your ear with a mischievous smirk. “ _(Name)~”_

Your face practically burst into flames, the male walking past you monotonously. You’d need a second before you could face the rest of the guys, or else you might explode into spiked thorns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does our split prince know something you don't? Will he expose you?? Have I given you enough clue as to what exactly I mean???
> 
> Tune in next time to find out. Or guess in the comments, I might answer idk.
> 
> Happy reading!


	3. Angry Blond, Flirty Blond, Emotionaly manipulative Blond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma be honest, this chapter wasn't my favorite. It was around two hundred words shorter than usual, and I did Neito dirty. But I need a villain, and he fits the bill.

“Alright! That’s the last of ‘em.”

“Fuckin’ finally, now we can go to sleep.”

“Or we could party, like a housewarming or something?”

“WE HAVE SCHOOL! GO TO SLEEP!”

“Okay, _mom_.”

You giggled at their back and forth, each retreating to their own room as Bakugo continued to yell. Only when everyone was tucked away in their own beds did he stop, and silence filled the house like a fog, slowly at first, then it consumed every soft sound.

That was, until your phone went off on your nightstand, the short ‘ding’ making you look at it from your bathroom. Who would be texting you this late? Certainly no one you knew would be awake at this time of night. You hoped so, at least. Then it began happening frequently, the bell going off every few second or so. Now with added curiosity, you went to pick it up, several messages from the same group chat, all of them unknown numbers.

_Unknown Number: Did I get everyone?_

_Unknown Number: Think so, what about our beloved host?_

_Unknown Number: Well teach was the one that gave me her number, so if it’s wrong I might’ve added a stranger._

After a moment or two of scrolling through the courses, you smiled down at the screen, sitting on the edge of your bed. Of course, it was the boys, up late and back at their antics. The chatter continued, they talked about anything and everything occasionally throwing around dumb pictures or memes in the mix. Until a different topic ensued, their attention on the subject of you. Still not being able to tell whose number was whose, you just read on.

_Unknown Number: When Eijibro got her to blush earlier I was soooooooo jealous_

_Unknown Number: I know right it was adorable_

_Unknown Number: I didn’t think you had it in you Kirishima, it seems your smoother than I took you for._

Correct punctuation and elegant speech. It was easily deductible that Todoroki had been thrown in the mix, so you saved his number among the rest.

_Unknown Number: I-I didn’t mean to! I just said what came to mind…_

So that was Kirishima then, he admitted to making you blush. You knew it was wrong to peer into their conversation, but with your nerves you just couldn’t bring yourself to enter the conversation, especially when they were talking about you. For now, you would pretend that you never saw it, which prompted you to turn your phone off and turn on your side. Sleep came quickly and quietly, washing you away into the sea of dreams.

A week later, when you had awoken, you had nearly forgotten about the night full of texting mishaps. Only after you had readied yourself for the day did you look at your phone and see even more messages from the group. Though, for the sake of your embarrassment, and their ignorance, you didn’t read them, and quickly put your phone into the pocket of your blazer. Opening the door, the smell of something burnt hit you immediately, making your face contort in disgust and confusion. Worried, you quickly scurried down the hall, then the stairs, and when you reached the kitchen you saw several distraught boys surrounding the stove.

“What did you do?!”

“I don’t know man! One second it was eggs, the next it looked like Bakugo exploded it! Now (Name)’s gonna hate me for ruining her kitchen.”

Sero’s hands were buried in his raven locks, his face scrunched up and full of anxiety. Meanwhile, Kaminari was doing no better, trying to clean their mess before you could come down to see the disaster of a breakfast.

Without a second thought, you rushed over and took the blackened pan from the blond, shoving it in the sink and running cold water over it. “Sweet death, are you two okay?” When you turned back around to them, they both wore nervous smiles and nudged each other, urging one of them to speak. “You’re not hurt, are you?”

“I’m fine! Perfectly fine, what would be wrong? Nothing’s wrong! Pshh- “

The ravenette jabbed his elbow into his friends’ side to hush him, Kaminari giving him a half-hearted glare in return. “Ahem, what he means to say is; Kiri and Bakugo went out for their morning exercise, so we thought that we could make breakfast in their place.”

“But I’m guessing that didn’t go so well. As long as you’re okay, that’s all that matters.” You sighed and they both visibly relaxed, letting out a breath of relief.

“My egos a bit hurt, but you could always kiss it better~” Suddenly the blond was back at his flirtatious game, leaning down to your level with a lop-sided smirk. Only to be swatted at from behind as Sero let out a stern ‘dude!’ It made you blush a bit, but you were able to shake it off, when you pushed past them both.

When you reached up on your tiptoes, your skirt rode up a bit, and both boys looked away with a dust of pink over their cheeks and ears. “I don’t have time to make breakfast now, but cereal is always a valid option.” Retrieving two boxes, you held them up to the both of them; viable options for each of them.

“Y-yeah, sounds great.” Sero smiled his triangular smile, teeth on full display as he took one of the boxes from you, while Kaminari took the other. Since you didn’t feel like eating, you began cleaning the charred mess the two had made in their cooking endeavors. Not long after, both the ashen blond and redhead entered the house once more, glistening with sweat panting slightly.

Kirishima came up beside you, looking down at the pan with a raised eyebrow, not daring to ask about what’d happened. The other male that had walked through the door with him ignored the banter and went up the stairs. “Midoriya and Todoroki shouldn’t be far behind. What’s on the menu?”

You shrugged, attempting not to look at his face in fear of memories from the night before popping up again. “We have sugary cereal or fruit. Those two over there tried to make something and it became whole mess.” Giving a short laugh, you rinsed the pan and put it to the side, in a drying rack.

“Well, that’s not very many. I think I’ll take you up on that fruit though.” He smiled that sunshine smile of his and you couldn’t help but melt, a strawberry tint forming at the tips of your ears and cheeks. Across the bar, Kaminari and Sero started running their mouths. Even while eating, they never stop talking.

As soon as the last two arrived the rest of you were heading out the door, ready to leave. Midoriya and Todoroki said they’d catch up, and that was that. When you did all arrive at school, the most of you split, others needed to talk to teachers or get something done before homeroom. So it was just you alone, walking to your class. Though when you got there, a undesirable gift was standing outside your classroom door, waiting to pounce like a lion on it’s prey.

“Ah, there you are. Took you long enough, your boy toys aren’t here to escort you? Did they leave you already?” Neito jeered, his eyes narrowing on your form as you approached him. He was mocking you, trying to put you under his foot and keep you there until you couldn’t get away. You already felt small as it was, and his bullying didn’t make you feel any better. Definitely not.

The blond chuckled, passing a hand through his blond locks as if he didn’t just insinuate that you’re a whore. “I guess you just weren’t good enough for them. But don’t worry, you’re stuck with me, in sickness and in health, right?” Monoma’s stormy hues bore into yours, picking you apart from the inside and playing with your body like his own little doll. It was all a game to him, and he’d win you no matter what. Feelings were merely a stat that he could choose to raise, yet it was ignored.

After glancing over you’re your shoulder one too many times, you got suspicious as to what your blond companion was ogling, and when you looked yourself you were pleased to see the group of roommates making a beeline in your direction. However, even though the calm smirk across Neito’s face, you knew, in fact, he was not eager to be met with the faces of his new competition.

Before they could reach you two, your fiancé walked bid you adieu, leaving you shaken. It made you gaze down at the floor with a defeated sigh and a much tighter grip on your bag, begging you not to lose composure. And, without giving you another moment to get in your own head, Izuku was the first to confront you with furrowed brows.

“U-um, (Name)? Are you alright?” His shy words made your white knuckles return to normal. Even though you wanted to respond verbally, you knew your voice would betray your words, and they would know not everything was right with wonderland.

In the end all you could manage was a nod before you ducked into the classroom, leaving several pairs of wondering eyes targeted on your back. At this point, your teacher could _feel_ something off about your soul. He hadn’t heard the conversation outside of the classroom, but all his suspicions were on the boys living with you.

“(Name),” _Why does everyone have to know that I’m not okay?!_ “Come see me for a moment.” He waved you over, eyes downcast at the mountain of papers covering his wooden desk. When you reached him, however, he looked at you with an intense stair. “Is everything alright? I know I was insistent about the partners, but if they are giving you any trouble-“

“ _Sensei_.”

Your trembling voice stopped him almost immediately, making his stair falter into one of concern and fatherly worry. “I’m fine, I-It’s not them. I’m just not feeling well today, that’s all.”

Since he couldn’t do anything other than nod, he allowed you walk to your assigned seat, where you’d be in the clear until class was over. Everyone knew how Aizawa was about talking, and no one dared to go against it. So it gave you time to think of a reasonable lie until the boys interrogated you relentlessly during all of lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm not getting out a chapter of TWL today. I know that I had time and reason, but that story is just giving me trouble all together. If things are going the way they are now, I might just discontinue it and look for something else to inspire me.
> 
> xxx
> 
> SOrry, I changed the last half because I hated it. Ya'll don't deserve that garbage bs. So I rewrote it, with a little less spice, and liked the outcome more that before. Hope you do too <3


	4. Peepholes and Parfaits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter, my word document was acting up and deleted the whole chapter so I had to rewrite it twice. Which sucked, but I'm powering through. It's tough and chapters might be irregular, but in the end I'm never giving up. HAVE FUN WITH YOUR NEW GAY BESTIE!

When the bell rang, a sea of people flooded the halls as everyone rushed to leave their classroom for some much-needed free time. Because you were smaller than the other six, it was easier for you to slither your way through the crowd and to your normal lunch spot. Leaving the boys searching all the while. 

The academy’s lunch was more like a free period. As long as you stayed within the city limits and returned for your next class, you’d be fine. It lasted about an hour and a half (the same time as any other class period), and students normally never used a whole lot of time to eat. So the halls were always full of passing students moving from place to place to either finish some classwork, find their friends, or get a good training spot.

You, however, had a certain place on the school’s roof that you would go to, to spend time with your best friend. Because you were in different classes and didn’t have any classes together, you settled for lunch and it’s been that way since your first year. The place you’d stay at was a small hole in the architecture of the roof. It was the gap between the roof of the martial-arts/weaponry class, and the large skull designs that adorned the roof. From there, there was a small peephole that you could often see others training from. 

And because of Yuu, your very best friend in the whole wide world, you both often ogled at those below. 

When you arrived at the meet-up, your shoes first came in contact with the loose bricks and rubble-like gravel that scattered everywhere. The walls were the same rough, concrete texture, and the whole room gave one creepy ambiance. After both of you decided that the room needed a makeover, the place now housed several of the finest(cheapest) blankets and pillows you could afford to give up. What’s better was the fact that the roof above protected your safe space from rain and wind, so nothing got wet if you accidentally left something. 

“Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to show up? I was missing my lunch buddy.” Yuu singsonged, kicking his legs out as he spoke. What he was currently sitting on was a make-shift couch, one that you both set up together. It was just a square pillar pushed against a wall covered in thick blankets. It wasn’t the most comfortable, but it was yours.

“It’s not like I tried to get caught in the crowds. I was lucky to get here when I did.”

He shook his head, his curly pink locks bouncing as he did. Matching pink eyes narrowed to yours as you as down next to him, flattening your skirt down as you did. “That doesn’t make up for the fact that I was worried about you! Yesterday you told me to go home without you, and then when I asked if you wanted to hang out or walk to school this morning you blew me off! I seriously thought you were avoiding me.”

Giggling, you pulled out the box you brought for your lunch. A few rice balls and some fruit were inside, nothing special. “Yuu, it was one day. I’m sure you weren’t that worried.”

“Okay, but I was bored.” Rolling your eyes, you took a bite from your lunch and continued munching on it as your friend went on a tangent about some girl in his homeroom class. She was going off about feminine men not being real men and that set Yuu off. When he did slow his talking, it was because approaching footsteps were heard from below. Three different heads of hair walked in, yellow, green, and red. Three of your roommates. “Ooo! Check out the hotties.”

You winced, having a feeling that they were looking for you made you feel slightly bad about avoiding them. “Those are my roommates…Speaking of, they moved in last night and Neito came to reiterate this morning how unhappy he was about it.” 

“Riiiiight~ You did tell me that some people were moving in with you. Is it just them or-?” You shook your head, mouth full of rice. “Damn girl. You definitely got the pick of the litter, don’t you? Got any room for me?”

You knew it was a joke, so you brushed it off as your best friend continued to fantasize about the boys below. Everything from their hair to their muscles, not a thing was missed when he dreamed about the boys out loud. While it did make you slightly uncomfortable, you couldn’t’ deny that the boys deserved praises on their looks and physique. 

“Oh right! You said something about Neito messing with you this morning, didn’t you? And when you called me yesterday you were pretty freaked out about him being in your apartment.” To which you nodded, not really wanting to get on the topic of him about what had happened this morning. “I thought he would’ve stayed away after I punched him in his smug face.”

“I wish, you know how persistent he is.”

“Why don’t you divorce that bastard already? He disserves it after how he treats you.”

“You know I would if I could. It’s more complicated than that.” You sighed, pulling your knees to your chest as you sulked. If it weren’t for your parent’s business mirage with the Monoma’s, you never would’ve known him. And when he bluffed about being your partner last night, you almost had a stroke. “Even if I could talk to my parents, they’d never call it off. I just have to face the facts, by this time next year I’ll be married and working with the most narcissistic person I could ever imagine.”

Yuu pulled you closer to him by your shoulders, your head now flush against his rumbling chest. The way he spoke with such conviction in his voice made you proud of your best friend for having the confidence you never could. “I swear to you, one day you won’t have to! You’ll be a free woman! Free to choose whatever hot guy you want! While that blond bitch is left without a soul to torture!” 

That made you genuinely smile. It would be a feat, especially for someone in the working class without money or connections to rely on. Meanwhile, Neito had all he could ever want, money, friends, social class, a woman. Ironically, the one thing he couldn’t have was an A rank, he had been left behind in the B class for a reason. And his narcissistic tendencies were the cause. Now, this whole inspiring speech would have been way too serious for a guy like Yuu, and if it weren’t for the lewd joke at the end you would’ve thought he was possessed. 

“He’s probably into that kinda shit anyway…”

Laughing, you’d both forgotten the troubles from your earlier conversation. Though, the boys below had heard just enough to know that there was someone above them. And if it weren’t for your shaky giggles then they wouldn’t even have suspected you were there too. But that was a problem for future you. 

As the banter continued on, somehow you two had gotten to the conversation as to why Yuu addressed Death as ‘his majesty’. To which he continued on about he was just a humble servant to Death himself, making him much higher on the food chain and like a king. With how humble All Might was, he’d never accept something so regal and flattering. 

“Well I’m just saying that because he’s like a king around here shouldn’t he be addressed like one?”

“Would that make Endeavor his queen then?”

“Ew! NO!”

“Just saying…Aren’t we both peasants then? Because we won’t be official servants till we graduate.” You shrugged, chewing on some of the left-over strawberries from your bag. Your bestie looked deep in thought, humming to himself as he stroked his chin. It took a moment of silence before he quickly pulled your shoulders to him, similar to what he didn’t earlier, accept this time he had actually pulled you into his lap. 

“Aha!” He bellowed loudly, his hands gripping tightly around your shoulders and on the back of your head. “On the contrary! I’d never consider such a fair maiden to be but a filthy street rat. For you are instead the frog that I must kiss for a princess to appear. Making me, a prince.”

Dead silence. It took a moment of staring into each other’s eyes not to spit on each other without hard you laughed. He had loosened his hold on your body and you nearly fell. When you grappled yourself onto his neck and the two of you continued laughing, not stopping till there were tears in your eyes. Yuu had stopped first, his heart rate and breaths calming as he wiped his teary eyes, muttering something about being a romance dork. 

Sighing along with him, you leaned into his chest as his hands came back up to cradle your shoulders. “If anything, you’re the frog that needs some princess kisses.” He opened his mouth to make some clever quip but was stopped when his eyes found three confused faces staring back at him from the front of the hideaway. 

“Psst,  _ company. _ ” Yuu nudged you, making you look at the same scene before you. It hadn’t yet occurred to you the position you were in with some guy that your roommates had yet to hear of. “What do ya’ want?”

It came out so harshly you jabbed the pinkette in the side for being so rude. “You sound like a delinquent, don’t be so mean.”

“Well I’m sorry, they’re the ones intruding on  _ our spot _ . You can’t exactly blame me for getting all defensive.”

“Don’t pout! You need to be nicer! Even if they did come into a marked off area without permission…”

“See my point?!”

“Maybe. Shush!”

The trio only watched as the two of you bantered back and forth, only becoming more and more confused at the interaction. From the looks of it, you were as relaxed as could be; reprimanding the very person you were sitting on. Kaminari had never wished to switch places with someone…

“Anyway!” You quieted Yuu, preparing to get off of him before you were pulled back. “C’mon, let go. It’s kind of rude that we’re were talking right in front of them? Or offering them a seat?”

“Yeah, well I’m tryna’ keep you safe from a couple of creeps!”

“They’re my roommates!”

“Those roommates? The hotties?! Well, why didn’t you say so!” Yuu  _ roughly _ ushered you off his lap and up onto your feet. Eagerly waiting for you to introduce the three who had been otherwise silent. Though you were cut off when you opened your mouth to speak.

“As flattered as I am,” Denki spoke, a brow raised at the two of you. The redhead and greenette behind did the same thing. “I’d still like to know what’s going on. Kinda confused about who this dude is, (Name).”

“As I was going to say- “

“And what is this place? It looks like a cement play fort.” Kirishima stopped you, looking around the room with a concerned face.

“Well, it’s actually- “

“Is it even safe to be in here?” Izuku this time, his eyes looking at every crack and hole around the place.

This time, instead of attempting to speak again, you stayed silent until they were all looking at you expectantly. “It’s an unfinished part of the school, they had some extra space behind the skull structures, so they left it empty. This is the only one that has an entrance to it. So, Yuu and I turned it into a sort of hang-out and we’ve spent lunch in here ever since.” You paused a moment, sitting back down on the makeshift couch. “Speaking of, this is Yuu Aioki. My long-time best friend.”

The three nodded, less confused about your earlier banter. You were lucky that no one mentioned asking about why Yuu had called them hot. But you had a feeling they got the point, they weren’t exactly dumb after all.

“That makes more sense, so this is where you disappear to during lunch?”

The pinkette jumped in to speak before you got the chance, crossing his legs one over another with the sway of his head. “The both of us are up here every day! We usually go to school and walk home together but (Name) wasn’t able to make it because of some  _ household trouble _ .”

“R-right.” Kirishima looked sheepish compared to his prior moments, he was honestly impressed that you’d turned a whole area that the school wasn’t even aware existed into a little hang-out room. “Are you coming back to class after the bell or are you going home?”

The second half of the day was completely optional for students that had anything above a B average. So, for the most part, the classroom was empty after lunch, those who stayed either did it for extracurriculars or because their grade was too low.

“I might, I was thinking about going to this café down in the square.”

“You wanna try that new parfait with me? I think it was like mango strawberry somethin’. It’s supposed to be really tangy but sweet at the same time.”

“I dunno, I kinda wanted that butter tart they just put on the menu…What about you guys? The place we’re talking about just imported a whole bunch of international recipes. The parfait is from France, I think, and the butter tart is Canadian.” Looking over to the three boys, you offered them an invitation to join you for a snack after school. Though, Izuku was quick to shoot down the idea, rubbing the back of his head with a guilty expression. 

“Ah, I’d love to but I’ve got some…Training, yeah, to do after school. So I plan to stay for the rest of the day. I’m not sure about the other three though, you’ll have to ask if you want any of them to go. I doubt Kacchan or Todoroki would miss class though. They’re not the type, even if they have near-perfect scores.”

Kaminari smiled, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he spoke. It was clear he was ready to leave the school as much as you were. “I’ll go with you! Not like I’ve got anything to do, we could get Mina to go too! If you don’t mind that is…”

“M-me too! Sounds like fun!”

You nodded, pulling out your phone to type down the names of the people that would be joining your little adventure. “Okay, so me, Yuu, ‘Minari, Kiri, and Mina? Is that it? Or is anyone else coming? I wanna go ahead and call in a table for when we get there.”

“Oooh~, got a nickname for me already?” The blond was practically beaming at this point, his smile lighting up the whole room. “If I asked, I know Sero would come along…Why don’t we make a day of it! We can go window shopping and go to the arcade!”

“Sure, bring along more hot people I can’t have…” Yuu puffed, pouting a little in the background.

“Ah, well I’ll have to make some arrangements but I don’t mind. Yuu?”

“Yeah, sounds fun.”

“Alright then, it’s a plan. If anyone else decides to come, message me beforehand. I’ve gotta let Kira know.”

**_ BRRRRRRRRRRING _ **

“See you guys! I need to go do something before class.”


	5. Spotlight warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your officially allowed to hate me, but can you really hate a sick person? Not that it's an excuse, I did leave you guys hanging for two weeks. But it kinda sucked. I'm all better now though! And I have a chapter that's nearly sixty percent longer than all the others!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Were at 12,000 words. I'm proud of myself :))

With a huff, you walked away from the soul vault, attempting to keep your posture. Yet again, you got a whole lecture about the importance of souls and becoming a weapon in deaths arsenal and blah blah blah. You knew that Mr. Vlad only wanted to best for his students, you included, but there was not a chance that you’d contend for dead, even if you wanted to there were better options than you. Which is why every corrupted soul that you had the pleasure of defeating went to the vault for… Whatever they did with them. You wanted no part in the soul consumption that every other weapon did. 

“Next time I see you in here it better not be for more donations.” A gruff voice called from behind you as you walked away with a sigh. 

You didn’t have the time to dilly-dally, you were supposed to meet the others at the café. For now, the confirmed participants were Kaminari, Kirishima, Yuu, and yourself. Mina had something to do with another girl in your class, Jirou, and Sero couldn’t leave school early because one of his grades dropped below a B average. At least it was less of a social hassle on your part, while also attempting to learn your roommates you’d also have to learn their friends too, but it felt a bit too early for that. 

As of now, the small town below death academy was quiet and peaceful. It was after lunch hour so those wanting to dine out for their break were already at home or back to where they were. And because it was so calm at the moment, it was easy to spot the head of blond hair bobbing his head in front of a large café window. Next to him was Yuu, you had yet to see your resident shark in the mix but assumed there was reasoning to it. If anything, that meant there was less of a chance of Yuu making moves on someone at your table, but more of a chance that he wandered off at the first sight of someone who even remotely fit his standards. 

As amber-gold met (eye color), Kaminari pulled out his earbuds and stuffed them in his pocket, phone going with it. It was only then that your pinkette friend noticed you too and did the same, complaining, yet again, about how he was forced to stand outside and wait in the hot sun. 

“Well…Eiji couldn’t come because Bakugo kinda forced him into the gym. But he said he’ll make it up to you somehow.” He shrugged, a single hand resting in with his phone and the other resting in his hair. “I told him that I’d bring him back something good though.”

Shrugging, Yuu pulled open the glass door to the café and continued holding it open as he gestured for you both to walk in. “Too bad you probably don’t know what’s good among international pastries.”

“That’s why I’m relying on you two to help me out. You know the goods after all!” His smile was slightly crooked, one eye squinted as a result. But the warm rays peeking through the window, mixed with his straw locks creating what looked to be a curtain of gold, he looked like a model. “So, what do you recommend.”

“Let’s sit down first, I’m sure Kira’s on the lookout.” Pulling them both to a table seated in the back of the café, you sighed as you relaxed into the cushioned seating. If there was one thing you could reward this place for it would definitely have to be the atmosphere that allowed you to truly relax as you dinned on a nice pastry.

Yuu looked around as if surveying the surrounding area for the waitress. He sat between you and Kaminari, partially from habit, partially from the fact that he still wasn’t fully accepting of someone intruding on his and yours ‘coffee date’. “Looks like the place is mostly empty today, you think ‘Big K’ can come hang out for a while?”

“Ewe, don’t call her that.”

“Yeah, ewe, don’t call me that.” Soft chuckling was heard from behind you as a waitress approached, clad in the shops uniform, which happened to be an embroidered apron and a matching shirt. Her fiery hair and emerald eyes stood out amongst a crowd, making her quite a memorable face. 

In response, Yuu only stuck his tongue out, face scrunched up in a playful sense. “Well,  _ Kendra _ , Kira doesn’t exactly roll off the tongue. Give us something better to call you if you don’t like it.”

“Even worse, keep that dastardly word out of your mouth. Can’t I just keep Kira? It’s kinda cute.” She shrugged, poking at the back of the pinkette hair. 

“I’ll call you red.”

“Then I’ll call you pink.”

“No, gross.”

Cutting into their banter, you turned the attention back towards the fact you were in a café rather than detention, and politely introduced the straw blond across from you. “Girls, girls your both pretty. Now, Kira, this is Kaminari. Kaminari, Kira. He hasn’t been to a café with such a variety before, so he’ll need recommendations for both him and a friend.”

Nodding, the hostess took out a notepad and a pen. “Alright, easy enough. What do you have a taste for?” She looked to the weapon and he looked back at her, seemingly surprised to be put on the spot. 

“Ah-uh…Surprise me? I’m not really sure what to expect with a place like this…” He sighed, dragging the palm across the length of his neck as he leaned back in his chair. Kira seemed the take the answer rather easily and moved on to Yuu. He told her about the parfait, and she went through the details of everything in it, per his request, to which he ended up going with his usual anyway.

“And finally, the super-fan herself. What can I get you?”

“Hmm, at one point I was thinking about the butter tart, but I think I’ll get (Favorite Dessert) instead, and a hot chocolate please.”

Shaking her head with a smile, Kira wrote down the details of your request with a soft chuckle. “I swear, you’re the only one who can drink cocoa in this weather.”

“Well, I’m probably not the  _ only _ one…” You huffed, shaking your head in embarrassment for being called out. It certainly wasn’t your intention to come to the café to be absolutely roasted. 

“Only person I know.”

Before you could come up with a rebuttal, the redhead rushed off to bring the order to the counter. It left the three of you in a semi-awkward silence. Kaminari was unfamiliar with his surroundings and Yuu was choosing to be sour about the lack of confidentiality between him and his best friend. When he originally invited you to hang with him like any other day, there was not a doubt in his mind that you’d turn it down. Of course, you didn’t, but you brought along someone with you, and then invited more. This was supposed to be his best friend time! But it was contaminated by some blond guy that he had no interest in. Looks may have gotten him this far, but his personality wasn’t gonna cut it.

Not for Yuu at least.

You on the other hand. 

You had found him quite charming. In the time that you’d known him, you could see the complexities of his behavior. The cool guy act he put up in front of everyone, only to be such a mess when he was caught off guard. His calm front was nothing compared to the twinkle in his eyes when he talked about something he was interested in or the light blush that would appear when he messed something up on accident. 

The whole act seemed to ease when he was around people, he’d gotten to know over his school years. Sero in particular. They seemed to be the most comfortable with each other. Just like you had Yuu; ‘Minari had Sero. It was clear as day, the only thing that made you a bit confused was as to why the two of them hadn’t chosen to partner up? Where they waiting for something? Maybe they didn’t work well together?

“Girl, what’s got you in the thinking mood?”

The pinkette had drawn you from your short thinking spout, tapping the side of your head for good measure. “Hmm? Nothing.” Shaking your head slowly, you pushed away the thought long enough for Kira to reappear from the kitchen with your orders and an extra plate.

“Here we go,” Kira sighed. “A piece of strawberry cheesecake, pineapple cream cake, and (Favorite dessert) with a hot chocolate.” Her hand moved slowly but surely to place each plate on the table with an experienced elegance, expression concentrated to make sure each person got their order with no mishaps. “I hope you don’t mind, but I got something of my own to join the three of you.”

Kira sat in the last available seat, between you and ‘Minari, placing a cat-themed delicacy down in the empty space. “Not at all, you’re welcome to help liven up the conversation as well,” Yuu added sarcastically, making sure to make it evident that he’d grown bored with the silence among the table. But from your peripherals, you could see the blond before you stiffen slightly. 

Seems like a good time to step in.

“I’m sorry, just a bit tired from adjusting to everything.” Waving a dismissing hand in before you, you raised the warm mug of cocoa to your lips, giving the person across from you a saving glance before diving into some of your normal conversation with Yuu. Keeping him from being jealous was the top priority at the moment, so as a result, you attempted to carry on as if it made no difference whether Kaminari was there or not. 

“I wanna know what you think about these roommates of yours. You went from being alone 24/7 to living with what? Six? Seven other people? Not just anyone, but a bunch of dudes!”

The atmosphere changed to be a bit tenser. You hadn’t expected it, but the curious look on both the blond and redheads face made you think that it would be better to deflect the question. “Ah, it’s nothing really. But how about your partner? Aren’t you also with an assigned counterpart at the moment?”

“Don’t dodge the question! I’m curious!” Yuu pouted, flashing beady puppy-dog eyes your way as he attempted to pry the answers from you.

“Maybe later, right now is probably not the most appropriate time…”

“Awe~ Fine, I guess. Keep your secrets. In the meantime…”

Trailing his words, your best friend went back to making playful banter with Kira about this and that, leaving the blond before you to wonder what your answer would have been having he not been there. Would you have gossiped along with the other two? Gawked about the many fit men roaming your home? Expose a crush? His own self-deprecating nature wanted to know how it would’ve panned out. 

You probably would’ve mentioned how he messed up your kitchenware this morning…Or left a mess on the dining table…Or even how he left his dirty clothes on the bathroom floor…Now that he thought about it, he hadn’t been the best housemate these last days.

Now was the time for a change. Now, that he realized his mistakes and how different living with another guy versus a group of other people was, he’d be sure to correct his mistakes. Lest you kick him to the curb…

“Ah, Yuu will you come to help me take out the trash? I forgot to do it earlier when my coworker was here to help.”

“I guess I can lend a hand, only if you pay my tab though!”

“It was only four dollars’ worth of cake, it’s not like I wasn’t expecting to take your portion of the bill anyway.”

“You drive a hard bargain; you have my services.”

“Then get up and help me take these dishes to the back while you’re at it.”

“Fine.” He sighed as if he wasn’t planning to help like the good Samaritan he was. When they stood, they took all the dirty dishes with them, leaving you and Kaminari alone with a clean table. 

The silence they left was unnerving. When you arrived, one or two patrons were sitting next to the front register. Now though, it was just you and the blond in the large room, the occasional noise from the kitchen or street breaking up the stillness. After a moment or two, Kaminari pulled out his phone, presumably checking messages from others.

Once again, the serine scene before you made the weight of the silence feel like nothing at all. Every so often, your roommate would chuckle softly at something, his lip jerking back into a short smile. That, along with his slightly lidded eyes and the hair falling in front of his eyes was an underrated spectacle. Maybe you were just observant, but it made the picture hard to look away from. 

Only when you’d heard the rough slamming of a door somewhere in the back of the building and a light buzz in the back of your pocket did you have the strength to look away.

_ The Pinkest Prince: Bossman found me and kicked me out of his kitchen _

_ The Pinkest Prince: You go ahead without me  _

_ The Pinkest Prince: Kira’s gonna bring up that to-go order then close up _

Sighing, you watched as Kira brought a plastic bag up to the cash register and gave you a soft, apologetic smile. You knew she wanted to see you off but likely would get in trouble from the man in the back if she was found not working again. So instead, she settled for covering your meal then texting you about it later. 

Standing from the table, you patted your skirt off and looked to ‘Minari. “Looks like it’s just us walking home. Kira brought out the dessert for Kirishima if you’re ready to go?”

“Mmhm, but what happened to Pinky Pie? He take off or somethin’?” He asked, standing as well. His topaz eyes followed you as you walked to the counter and picked up the plastic bag. Presumably the dessert he was supposed to take for his bro. 

You handed the bag over to the blond and made sure he was following as you moved to step out of the café. “Yeah, something happened when they were in the kitchen so Yuu is forced to walk home by himself. It’s just us.” The sky had since turned a luscious mix of warm hues. Oranges pinks, reds, and even some purples. It looked similar to the day you had to walk to the supermart and ended up fighting a corrupted soul. 

For a moment, the two of you walked in silence, nothing but the cool wind blowing the next season. Fall had been slowly creeping up you since the semester started. Now that it was late summer and teetering on sweater weather you had no choice but to notice the slowly browning greenery and the change of temperature. Your favorite time of year had been waiting to ensnare you in the trap of the comfortability of a warm quilt and some classic movies.

Though you weren’t sure how things would change when you had six new roommates. It would be a change for sure now that you had so many new people to share your domain with. In the last week, you couldn’t count how many times that you almost walked around the house half-clothed because you forgot that it wasn’t just you anymore. 

In a way, it was comforting to not have to be alone. But at the same time, you didn’t know if you’d ever be able to fully adjust to being surrounded by such different people. From flirts to anger issues, and even a stone-cold meister. Such different personalities all stuffed into one place. 

“Um, weird question, but, I kinda wanna know what you would’ve said if I hadn’t been there?” Kaminari looked down at you, both curiosity and guilt glinting in his eyes. “I-I mean if you wanna say that is…I just- I know I haven’t been the best housemate. Or the cleanest…”

“I-I’m not worried about that; I’m used to cleaning up after others…N-Not in a bad way! You guys are plenty welcome to come and go as you please, it’s your house too after all. I’m not even paying the bills so It’s not like I can kick you out…Not that I would!” You stopped your mini tangent when Kaminari broke through with a chuckle. It made you giggle after a moment as well, understanding how panicked you must’ve sounded over something so simple. 

“G-good to know I’m not getting the boot anytime soon; it’d suck to lose my chance and living with a cute girl.”

Your face dusted pink, the lack of proper lighting giving slight cover for your fluster. He’d said it so casually it was almost a crime. But at the same time, it was endearing. 

“Look, I may not be the smartest- “

“I’m gonna stop you there. Because that’s just not true, no matter how you were going to finish that sentence. Everyone has their own form of intelligence, whether book smart, street smart, or even game smart. Just because you don’t excel in one specific area does not mean you don’t excel at all.”

The blond was dumbfounded. How had you managed to catch both his attention and his affection in a few simple sentences? Not that he understood that yet. All he knew currently, was that your words struck a chord deeply with him without even meaning it. It was a surprise, but a welcome one indeed. 

“Ah-sorry…I didn’t mean to blow up at you like that. It’s kind of a pet peeve for me.” You sighed, looking towards the ground in embarrassment. Why had you felt the need to speak out against the male’s self-doubt? You had no clue. 

After being knocked from his stupor, Kaminari waved his hand about with a dark dusting of pink across his cheeks and tips of his ears. “D-don’t worry about it. I appreciate it, really.” A girl hadn’t made him blush in a long time. No one had made him genuinely flustered in a long time. Embarrassment was a given, but he couldn’t help that. 

“Well, then. Let’s get home, I have a feeling whatever Kira put in that bag might need to be refrigerated.”

The both of you literally walked off into the sunset, the souls of your shoes tapping against the cobblestone paths. The conversation had changed two things. You and Kaminari were a bit closer. And the blond could see you in a whole different light. It was a blinding spotlight dead set on his heart, making it flutter from the attention and warmth. 

He wanted this warmth all to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment! It lets me know that all my heard work isn't in vain. Plus, I really like reading and responding to them!


	6. Smothered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed an excuse for something cute and kinda explanation-y before I get this plot train going. Fair warning, once we get into the goods there's no going back!
> 
> As for the endings-
> 
> I was originally having all the boys have their own separate ending with the reader and that would be that. But I recently had an idea for a plot device that would force two of them to have conjoined endings. So I thought, who better than Bakugo and Kirishima? Lmk what you think, because the time for change is NIGH!

When you returned to your(shared) home, your walking buddy was quick to set down the plastic bag and rush off to find Sero for something. Though he hadn’t said what, you assumed that it probably had to do with the light pink tips of his ears and eagerness to flee your presence. Not that he said it aloud. But you could tell that he’d be much calmer after you were separated. Knowing him, there was no ill intent behind his actions. That didn’t make it any less odd though.

The first people that you saw after walking through the doors were the same weapon-meister duo that had been exercising prior to returning from school. From what you’d been told, they stayed at the academy to use the offered on-campus resources. A free gym was never something to turn down, after all.

They’d both showered and were now splayed out on the couch drinking protein shakes and chewing on energy bars with the same purpose. From your standing, it seemed like they took muscle mass very seriously. But you weren’t complaining. The view was wonderful around the house. It seemed as if each of your less conservative housemates liked to regularly flaunt their gain in the form of less clothing, especially on their top half.

Bakugo had chosen to take the singular chair by himself, meanwhile Kirishima had sprawled out across the entire couch with a worn expression. By this point they both had gotten showers, so the water-sheen on their skin was no longer sweat, thankfully. The smell of strong deodorants and colognes wafted through the room, mostly of more earthy scents. Firewood and pine were strong examples. Neither had cared to notice you for the most part, not until you plopped yourself down on the end of the couch. Kirishima had craned his neck to catch a glimpse, meanwhile the ashen blond had just turned his head slightly to give you a mean case of side-eye.

“(Name), you’re back! Sorry I couldn’t make it, apparently Bakubro had other plans.” He sat up, moving his feet away from where you sat. In the process of moving around, he had settled on the center cushion. Now closer to you than before. “I told Denks to tell you that I’d make it up to you somehow.”

You shook your head, crossing a leg over the other as you spoke. A subtle habit. “You don’t have to do that. It’s not like you promised me anything, it was merely an invitation.” Not that he would’ve owed you anything even if he did promise you. There wasn’t much to be missed out on, and you probably wouldn’t have gotten to raise Kaminari’s spirits otherwise. “The whole ordeal got cut a bit short anyway. Yuu got caught in the kitchen when he wasn’t supposed to be, so we came home instead of doing anything else.”

He nodded, his warm crimson eyes watching your face with certainty. Even if he didn’t do it consciously, Kirishima had the ability to make your face warm with a glance. “So that’s why you two got back so early! I thought you were going to an arcade or something.”

“That was supposed to be the plan. Eat and then find something to do, but because Yuu got himself in trouble we all decided to split as a result.”

“Oh, well that sucks.” Shaking his head, the redhead laid back onto the couch for a silent moment before jumping up, eyes wide with excitement. “I know! Since you got home so early, we can have a movie night! With snacks and classic flicks, y’know?!”

With the gleam in his eyes and the smile on his face you didn’t dare say no. Somehow, Bakugo managed to get dragged into it with the promise of some spicy refreshments. While they rounded up what they wanted to eat, you rushed up to your room to change into something more comfortable, as the school uniform wouldn’t cut it.

Now clad in a large sweatshirt that covered your shorts, your rushed down the stairs, but not before stopping by the linens closet to fetch some extra blankets for the three of you. You’d have thought that with all the noise coming from downstairs someone would’ve come to see what the commotion was. Supposedly, Midoriya and Todoroki were busy with something away from home, so they’d be back later tonight. Sero and ‘Minari were somewhere, supposedly their shared room from what you heard when you passed by the door.

By the time you reached it the coffee table was covered in a number of different snacks, including the cake you brought back for Kirishima. The other crimson eyed man had whipped up a good few different choices; popcorn, a platter of sliced fruit from the fridge, and even a few spicy numbers for himself. Albeit those were a bit more intricate than microwaved popcorn, you still appreciated the effort. What did irk you about his behavior his how silent he’d been. It was unusual for someone for someone so outspoken to become a silent shell of how he’d been just earlier this morning.

_Something must have happened…Maybe Kirishima knows about it?_

Even if you were deathly curious, it wasn’t the right time. Asking about something that had pushed Bakugo out of his comfort zone would only bring the mood down.

“Oi Runt!” _Speak of the devil and he shall appear._ “Don’t give me any shitty wool blankets. They make me itchy.” He huffed, plopping down on one end of the couch, closer to his fiery treats. Good thing you chose to leave the wool upstairs then. But knowing that even Bakugo had allergies made him slightly more relatable.

Since his first year, the meister had come a long way. His attitude had died down significantly, his actions were more than just impulsive, and even his appearance had taken a hit. After quickly learning from his mentor that style was also a large part of his presence in the meister/weapon community, he’d cleaned up, but not in the way you’d think. Instead of wearing his uniform with half a mind to care, he now wore it properly and even added his own flare. No one expected such an explosive personality to shave the most part of his head and put needles through his ears like they were pin cushions, but here he was. Doing just that.

Other than him, no one else had the guts to change so drastically. Sure, Sero had gotten a new haircut, and Todoroki had become laxer but that was about it.

Now that you had been nestled on the middle cushion between the boys, Kirishima pressed play on the remote and a familiar desk lamp hopped across the screen. This was the first of many movies, it was also the first that both the boys saw you in a new light.

After enjoying all of the snacks, and drowsily falling against the ack of the couch far too many times to count, you decided it would be a good idea to go ahead and jump into the comfort of your own bed. The boys having either half of you comfortably nestled against them was going to be the only hurdle that you’d have to jump. Your legs were gripped by a sleeping Bakugo, and your head was laying on the cushiony arm at the other end of the couch, Kirishima asleep with his arms curled around your shoulders. Being the ‘early to bed, early to rise’ people they were, they had long since gotten comfortable and fallen prey to the magic of unconsciousness.

Any other person wouldn’t want to move. What, with two warm, godlike boys enveloping you in their embrace, how could you? The only reason you felt the need to move was because you felt as if you were infringing on their personal space. You knew Kirishima was a touchy person, but Bakugo might as well announce you dead if you so much as brushed past him wrong. That wasn’t exactly a position you wanted to put yourself into…

If you were lucky you could free your legs without too much of a stir, your head…Not so much. With the red heads legs crossed beneath him, and his hands coiled around you, it’d be a bit difficult. So, without too so much as a second to wait, you slowly pulled your calves away from the ashen blond, watching his face intently.

When his face screwed up all to suddenly, you stopped moving, afraid to get your ass handed to you by Bakugo for waking him up. Looking up to the warm wall of muscle that enveloped you proved that he hadn’t felt a thing. Being as pessimistic as you chose to be in your half-awake state, you prematurely decided it was a lost cause and relaxed back into the two. It wasn’t until Kirishima moved to squeeze you tighter and nestle his face into your shoulder did you begin to fluster. Up until that point everything much friendlier, now that you were held in this position, it seemed much more…intimate.

If it weren’t for sleep clawing at the back of your eyes then you probably would have stayed awake all night in a hyper-aware, frigid state. But the blankets and the radiating warmth that was shared between the two slowly lulled you to sleep.

_This is gonna call for some…interesting dreams._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
